the Psychic Jinjuurriki: Techniques of a forgotten age
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: a necromancer is brought into a world of ninja's to instruct a fellow healer in the clerical arts of his own world, first he must wake her up. But even with the little time they have, will they make the progress they need to make? This story is a part of the Psychic Junjuurriki series by Adrogoz, so you might want to read that first. More will be mentioned in TPJ-R. Enjoy!


Title: The psychic Jinjuuriki: techniques of a forgotten age.

Author: , with permition to proceed by series author known as Adrogoz.  
Main characters: Sakura H, crossover? Necrosabor from Alter Aeon.  
A/n's? See ending of fic.  
Rated: T for miner language.  
Enjoy.  
A necromancer was walking through his world calmly, his gear stored away inside a storage locker.

"Wonder what the rest of Earth's up to?" He began to think about the things they were probably doing right now. Kaden, his partner in crime, was probably stirring up trouble, just the way he likes it. The two would swap playful humour over long distance communication. He smiled as he was mixing a potion inside a container, the bubbling sound coming from the bottom. A little bell rang, signalling the potion was done.

"If I remember correctly these are the ingredients for a displacement spell…" He began to drink the potion when something told him… nope, he poured the potion on the ground. Big mistake. "Shit!" "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! He was warped away, if anyone noticed the disappearance of the necromancer into thin air, they didn't think about it. This after all was just another day for the civilians.

When he was shot out the portal he took a quick look at his surroundings. "Fascinating…" The landscape looks to be made up of only leaves stretched out into intricately grafted patterns. Whoever did this was very crafty in there artistry. He quickly got a hold of himself. "Dammit, man, stop mooning over the goddamn village you were sent here for a purpose, or that's what he thinks he gathered. Why would the gods send me here anyway? He stood there a second, before making a silent decision. He began to walk without any sense of direction, just letting his fate guide him. Either he'll find what he's looking for or he'll get lost, simple as that.

He stopped. A young girl was asleep. "So this is why I was called here." A pupal, he looked at her body for signs of injury, more on a clinical level. "A few scratches here and there, as if someone had been in a drag out match with her. He next looked at her hands.. he stopped on that thought. Something's up with those hands. He quickly tested his theory. He moved the hands in a sign he made up on the fly and a double of the sleeping girl was laying there on the floor. "Ah, I see. Hand signs, and an ability for power that somewhat rivals his own, but on a weaker scale than his own. Whatever this is, it doesn't look very perfect, and I'm noticing the drop in her preserves. The power it takes comes from her brain. Wait, that system sucks! If she were to be cursed or confused, what then would she do? How the hell would she defend herself? He paused in his monolog, tapping her shoulder with his staff. Her arm went up slowly, sluggishly. "Drugged or a powerful caster. He shook her shoulders. No response. Okay, he finally used his reveal magic spell, looking at her aura between his interlocked fingers. Hmm… the brain looks normal for a comatose person… no, that's not normal at all. He saw something trying to pull her down deeper into sleep. "Okay, here's what we'll do. He quickly gathered some herbs and produced a ball of cold fire, while he did that he prepped her for either a shot of the concoction or he would have to pour it down her throat and watch her airway carefully. His last component he gathered was a noodle of some sort. Maybe a spaghetti noodle? Whatever. He mixed the potion in his container. Please let it be an awakening spell. He looked carefully at his potion, then clapped his hands happily. He bottled the potion, before grabbing a tiny sharp blade cleaning it off. It wasn't a scalpel, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. He dipped it into the remaining potion, before getting a small case of a beer out of his container. He didn't drink, but the uses for this stuff were good at least it was used for medicinal ones. He poured some on a cloth before lubricating the vain of his slumbering charge. 1. 2. 3. He stuck the blade in calmly before gently pulling it out. Next he closed the vain up with a heal spell. Her eyes should come open right about… he ticked it off on his fingers, when he got to 3 he watched her eyes open up.

When Sakura awoke she began to take in her surroundings. Confused. "Wha? Where?"

"Relax", a rather calm person said. "First, who are you?"

"My name is Sakura"

"What do you remember?" His face took on a calm expression, as if he had all the time in the world.

"I remember the chunin exams but after that…"

He nodded, his face one of deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your source of power, my dear. It leaves much to be desired. For one thing…" He took a look at her, making a quick calculation, before forgoing the sugar coating. "The way this system, pathway of your brain is working with the network of power in your body. One block can make you unable to control things. Observe"

He started to chant a spell quietly under his breath; without warning, she began to feel like she was forgetting something. Apart of her mind was dulled to the point every time she went to sign something she couldn't finish it. Her mind began to clear as he cast another spell.

"See what I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He looked at her a moment, before deciding to make his next decision.

"If you wish it, I can teach you some skills. However, I am no licensed gild master therefor, I can only teach you those designated to your profession, but I can't remain for long, so you're going to have to take in this quickly". Wait, you're going to instruct me?" "Yes, but only if you want this to happen".

She nodded. Before drifting into deep thought. "If I choose to be instructed by this otherworldly person, what can I learn? Is he as powerful as the instructor that taught Naruto? She remembered though that unlike Naruto's instructor that taught him, she had very little time to decide on this matter.

She studied his features, his face showing nothing but stoicism and neutrality. He didn't care what she chose, and from what she could see of his character, he was serious but always was there with a smile or supporting hand. Furthermore, she thought she could see the makings of a person who's seen it all, done it all, but yet never lost his drive. He just waited. She made her decision.

"I would be glad to learn from you, what should I call you?"

"You can use my name from legend if you wish, the name in question is the Undead Sword, you can also call me Necro, that's what my friends call me, otherwise you can refer to me as whatever you wish. Know that I don't care how long it takes for you to learn these arts, I just want you to take as much time as you need". She nodded. "Okay, for your first lesson, I want you to come at me with everything you have learned, I'll make allowances for you, I'll tell you this though, I don't suffer fools. Should you kill one of your own people, I won't come back to help you, simple as that. One more thing, should things fall to you, don't go quietly. Someone captures you, split there chest open with anything you know. A healer doesn't kill, but sometimes you need to defend yourself or make a stand for the people you fight for. A tingle in the back of his mind began to make itself known. I don't have much time, so we must begin here. Ready?" She nodded. Yes, Sensei Necro." "I see you have made your choice, alright, come at me". She rushed him.

Sakura produced a trail of shuriken, lobbing them at him, but he parried every one of them with his staff, only allowing one through, which he melted on the spot with a flame strike. He lunged at her his staff put away, but he hit a substitution. Instead. "clever counter, but… he swung around, catching her fist with his 2 hands, swinging her around into her substitution, breaking it. He quickly set her down, his boot to her throat. "You need more training. This cloak and dagger stuff, while good, won't save you alone. Throw all you know about your art out the window, from your long list of complicated hand signs to the taxing nature of every trick in the book".

He moved his hand a fraction concentrating on pouring the energy into the air until it began to coalesce into a glowing sphere, he calmly willed it to shape itself into a ball. A small ball of light appeared over his head. "See this little bugger? This will light your way even in dark places. However, if something hits it…"

He caught the ball of light by leaping up into the air, stabbing it with his sword. "You will have to make a new one. Now try it."

Sakura concentrated on the centre of her chakra point… nothing happened. "No, you can't force it". He calmly produced the result again, but more slowly. "It all comes from the subtle hand movements. Some of the stuff I'm going to teach you you'll have to have a faith to call upon, so I hope you have an ingrained belief, an entity to call your own. Now shape that ball I showed you. After that, we'll get to healing and harmful tricks".

Sakura watched as her new instructors hand formed complicating spells for her to try. "Okay, slash a hole in that rodent with your power", he said, concentrating his power, forcing it to turn inside out, before flinging it at a small rabbit. The creature was overwhelmed by the casting, and died in seconds. "Okay, now your turn".

Sakura reached inside her core, finding her chakra flow, before looking deeper. "That's it, pull out that second energy", he coaxed quietly. "Form it into something you can picture". He watched her as she formed the energy into a ninja star. "Okay, now that you have the energy in a shape you can work with, release it with your subdominant hand". She released the energy, but too quickly. He just smiled. "Try it again."

A few hours later, Sakura was proud of herself, she had mastered the spells in the harming group!

Her teacher beamed before giving her a pat on the back. "Okay, now for the healing. First concentrate the smallest amount of your second energy into your palm".

She reached for that small spark of power, shaping it. "No, don't do that, put your hand on the person, and project the healing energy into them".

He casually opened up a small gash in his arm via a cause light wounds spell, taking her hand putting it to the wound. "Okay, now like we instructed." She reached for the energy inside her, then let it flow through her palm to the wound, closing it up. He smiled. "Good job. I can only linger for a little bit longer, so I'm going to tell you this, the thing called Chakra you possess? Don't underestimate it. I'll let you in on a little secret. Your Chakra can be converted to that second energy inside you, or what we in the world I come from call Mana".

The portal began to flicker. "I must go, I'm sorry". He dropped a potion. "This is a concoction of a spell called Deathly Sleep, laced with a curse of forgetfulness. You won't remember me, for this I'm sorry, but this is how it needs to be… Let me see your arm please?"

"Why do you want my arm?" she asked.

"No time, do you trust me?"

She hesitated, before throwing caution to the wind. "Yes." He smiled, before pulsing his energy through his hand gently, it circling in complicating spirals around the arm. He stood back to look at his work.

"I have inscribed runes of clerical protection and power so you can tap your energy. The power is for the mana you will be drawing. The protection will activate if you're in trouble, it will either do 2 things, if it's a mental attack, it will construct a curse ward. If someone breaches your control, it will notify the closest mind that's linked to your own. If someone bypasses these runes, the third set on your forearm activates, warping yours truly to your side. All of these runes are situational, you can't control any of them".

He left behind a scroll. "Open this when you awake and are in the presence of an elder of this village, one you trust. The scroll has instructions of all the things we…"

The portal was about to disappear. "Dammit, that's my cue, look I'll be back some day. We'll catch up, I promise." Sakura nodded before taking the potion and drinking it.

In seconds, she was out, in less than that, memories of the kindhearted and caring teacher that instructed her were gone, but the things she had learned remained. Little did she know he implanted a small little trinket inside the scroll, a vial that when opened would turn into a liquid container. He knew at some point she'd need to take up the art of potion brewing, after all, healers can't just be healers. And she'll need the skill for those spells she can't cast like blink and teleport, spells that can and will really come in handy for her group of people. He reappeared by the portal thanks to a word of recall spell. In a flash of brilliant color, he was gone.

When he appeared in his world, his friend Kaden was waiting. "Where were you Necro?"

The necromancer smiled, patting his friend on the head. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you, buddy."

Kaden smiled at him. "Try me, it can't be any weirder than the stuff we go through on a daily basis." "Alright. I was brewing a potion…"

The end.

A/N. Okay, this should close up things nicely, leaving things open for Necrosabor to appear again but keeping to the continuity to this series.

I May be author of this 1shot, but series credit goes to Adrogoz. I suggest you read all of his Psychic Jinjuurriki series before reading this one. You'll see why it matters, I promise. This story might be mentioned in the Psychic Jinjuuriki-Returns so keep your eyes out for parts relating to this.

Adrogoz? Thank you for letting me write this 1shot, and for the rest of you following me, stay tuned to this page, for my writing stile is like a box of chocolates. You'll never know what you'll get next!


End file.
